greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Burned (Episode)
Burned Synopsis OLIVER HANGS UP HIS HOOD: Oliver’s (Stephen Amell) confidence is shaken after being beaten by The Dark Archer and he takes a break from being Arrow. However, when Laurel (Katie Cassidy) calls Arrow for help investigating a firefighter’s suspicious death, he reluctantly agrees but his hesitance while fighting almost costs him his life. Meanwhile, Tommy (Colin Donnell) throws a benefit for the firefighters and Thea (Willa Holland) tries to lift Moira (Susanna Thompson) out of her depressive state. Eagle Eglisson Directed the Episode Written by Moira Kirland & Ben Sokolowski (#110). Summary At a factory fire, firefighters are dealing with the blaze and one of them, Danny de la Vega, is busy clearing the upper levels. A man in a fireproof suit comes up to Danny and sprays him with turpentine. He then sets Danny on fire, watches him burn for a moment, and walks away. Oliver is in his lair exercising while remembering his defeat at the hands of the Dark Archer. When he tries shooting at a tennis ball, he misses. Diggle comes in and asks how he's doing, but Oliver avoids the question and asks if he's had any luck finding Walter. The bodyguard admits that his contacts haven't had any luck in the last six weeks and Oliver figures that Walter is dead. He then asks Oliver what he plans to do now that he's recovered. Oliver says that he has plenty of time to deal with the people on Robert's list and that his family comes first. Oliver escapes while Yao Fei holds off Deathstroke and his men until they defeat him. At CNRI, Laurel is talking with Joanna when Quentin and the fire chief come in with bad news. They inform Joanna that her brother Danny is dead. As Joanna breaks into tears, Laurel goes to comfort her friend. That night, Oliver comes into the study and finds Moira going through old photos of her and Walter. He suggests that they get some takeout but she turns down his officer. Out in the TV room, Oliver sits down with Thea, who explains that Moira acted the same when Robert and Oliver were lost at sea. It was Walter who eventually brought her out of her depression by taking her for lunch. Thea wonders if Walter simply had a mid-life crisis, cheated on Moira, and decided not to return, but clearly doesn't believe it. As they talk, the news comes on and a commentator points out that crime in the city has dropped since the Hood began his vigilante activities. The commentator wonders what has happened to the vigilante in the last six weeks. When Laurel returns home, she finds Tommy waiting for him. She notices the note he's been writing asking for drawer space and tells him that it's not a good time. Joanna arrives and tells Laurel that she thinks that Danny was murdered. Laurel points out that when Sarah died, she had a hard time accepting that it was an accident and came up with murder theories. However, Joanna explains that a contact at the fire department got her the incident report. Danny's coat was covered in turpentine even though the factory didn't store turpentine, and the heat that killed Danny was far hotter than the surrounding fire. The next day, Laurel visits Quentin at this office and tells him that another firefighter, Leo Barnes, died under the same unusual circumstances. Quentin doesn't think that it's police business and tells her that the fire department is looking into it on their own. Quentin's CSU tech, Kelton, comes in with the Hood's cell phone and admits that he's had no luck tracing it. He sets it down on Quentin's desk and leaves. Once her father turns her back, Laurel picks it up and takes it with her. Later, she calls the Hood and asks him for help. He comes to her apartment and she asks where he's been. The vigilante ignores the question and asks what she wants, and Laurel tells him about how Danny may have been murdered. When the Hood reminds her that she once called him a remorseless killer, Laurel asks if it's true. Oliver ignores her question and says that he'll look into Danny's death. Oliver goes to the warehouse the next day and finds Diggle exercising. He tells his bodyguard that Laurel wants his help and Diggle agrees to check with his contacts. When he wonders what to do with the information, Oliver tells him to pass it on to the police and Diggle suggests that Oliver should be back out on the streets fighting crime. Before Oliver can respond, they hear Tommy arguing with someone up in the future club site. Oliver goes up and Tommy tells him that they may need to find a new contractor. He then suggests that they host a fundraiser gala to raise money for the firefighters' families, using the club for the party, and an impressed Oliver agrees. At CNRI, Laurel talks to Joanna and suggests that she take some time off, but Joanna reminds her friend that she kept working when Sarah died. Quentin comes in and tells Laurel that he knows she took the phone and asks for it back. He reminds her that the Hood is a killer but Sarah doesn't believe it and explains that she's trying to help Joanna get closure. When she asks if Quentin would have wanted the same when Sarah died, he tells her that he wouldn't have gone behind his family's backs to do it. When Oliver returns home, he finds Moira meeting with Ned Foster, Queen Consolidated's COO. He warns Moira that the company's stock is tanking because of the uncertainty following Walter's disappearance, and reminds her that he's the second CEO to disappear in five years. Once Ned leaves, Moira tells Thea and Oliver that she has no interest in taking over as CEO. Once she leaves, Oliver tells Thea that Moira will be fine but doesn't appear entirely convinced. Diggle comes in and tells Oliver about a phony dentist's appointment so he has an excuse to leave. As they head out, Diggle explains that his contacts checked the eyewitnesses, who spotted a pickup at the scene of the factory fire. There's been a new fire at a chemical plant and the same pickup truck has been spotted outside. Oliver doesn't want to get involved and would rather leave it to the police, but Diggle tells him that they're the only ones who can get there in time to do anything. As Oliver tries to start a fire, he hears a mercenary searching the woods for him. He puts out the fire and hides, but the mercenary spots the steaming ashes and calls in that he's found something A firefighter clears out the upper floor and the mystery arsonist attacks him, knocking him over the fire. When the firefighter, Ellet, tries to hang on, the arsonist lets him drop to his death in the flames below. Oliver arrives as the Hood, just too late to save Ellet, but takes on the arsonist. The man easily knocks Oliver down and reaches for a firebomb, and Oliver sees a firefly tattoo on his attacker's wrist. Before Oliver can move, the arsonist throws the firebomb down and escapes behind the flame barrier. Later, Oliver recovers and sits in the darkness, remembering. Oliver finally manages to force himself to attack the mercenary. The struggle and in the confusion, roll down a hill. The mercenary lands on a rock while Oliver falls into a nearby stream. Oliver calls Laurel and tells her about the firefly tattoo, and that all the men in the company have the same tattoo. Laurel wonders what she should do with the information and Oliver tells her to do whatever she would have before she met him. Diggle meets Oliver back at the basement and suggests that Oliver isn't at 100%. He attacks Oliver to test his theory, but Oliver easily defeats him so Diggle figures the problem isn't physical. He suggests that the Dark Archer undermined Oliver's confidence and tells him that he needs to control his fear. Before Oliver can respond, Tommy sends a text message and Oliver breaks off the conversation to deal with it. Tommy wants Oliver to check on the guest list for the gala so Oliver goes to the firehouse. He runs into Laurel, who came there to help Joanna by cleaning out Danny's locker, and she thanks Oliver for volunteering his club site. He brings up the drawers and Laurel is surprised that they're having a personal discussion about her relationship with someone else. She admits that she's an all-or-nothing kind of person, just like Oliver, and figures that's why they scared each other off. Oliver reluctantly agrees and Laurel goes inside. Laurel meets with the chief and asks him about the company firefighters that all wore the same firefly tattoo. The chief admits that the company was dispersed to other firehouse, but Laurel points out that four of them have died in the last few weeks. Intrigued, Oliver comes back and overhears them talking as the chief talks about the Nodell Tower tragedy. The building burned down two years ago due to shoddy construction materials, killing 34 civilians and four firemen. One of the men who died in the blaze was "firefly" firefighter Garfield Lynns. The chief finds the whole thing uncomfortable and walks off rather than discuss it further. When Laurel walks out, Oliver follows her and asks what's going on, but she refuses to explain. Once she's alone, she calls the Hood, and Oliver answers on his phone. She wonders what she should do now and Oliver tells her he'll take it from there. Oliver wakes up before he drowns and discovers that the mercenary died in the fall. That night, Thea tells her mother that they're going out and refuses to buy her excuse that she's too tired. When Moira tells her daughter that he has no idea what she's going through, Thea points out that she also lost a father and a stepfather. She's worried about Walter but has to spend her time worrying about Moira. When Moira says that she didn't ask for help, Thea complains that Moira hasn't asked her for anything or expected anything of her. Moira tells her to stop talking to her mother like that and Thea tells her to start acting like a mother. At the warehouse, Oliver checks the records and tells Diggle that Garfield was the first of the Fireflies to die. Diggle is more concerned with apologizing for his earlier comments. Oliver admits that he has fought and faced death before, but this time he was afraid because he had something to lose. When he fought the Dark Archer, he remembered his family and friends and worried what would happen to them if he died. Diggle suggests that Oliver's family and friends give him strength, rather than act as a weakness. Oliver thinks it over and then confirms that all of the surviving Fireflies had an alibi at the time of Danny's death. That leaves the supposedly dead Garfield, and Oliver has confirmed that someone of the bodies were too badly burned to be identified so Garfield was presumed dead. At the gala that night, Tommy greets laurel as she arrives. He tells her that they're okay with the drawer situation as Oliver comes over. He tries to apologize to her privately, but they're interrupted when the chief comes over and thanks Oliver for the gala. Oliver gets directly to the point and asks him if they ever found Garfield's body. The chief insist that he acted in the best interests of his men, ordering them out, but Garfield stayed behind to try and put out the fire. When he admits that he left Garfield to burn, Oliver tells him that the firefighter is still alive... and out for revenge. Garfield comes in wearing his costume and a woman screams when she sees his hideously burned features. He sets the building on fire, removes his helmet, and advances on the chief. As Tommy gets the guests out, Garfield tells Oliver and Laurel to get out. As they leave, Garfield douses the chief with his turpentine accelerant. Oliver slips away to the basement while Tommy finds Laurel and tries to get her out. However, burning wreckage cuts off their escape route. An angry Garfield tells the chief that he lost his nerve and abandoned him to the fires. After the fire died down, someone found Garfield but was unable to identify him because of the burns. He was placed in intensive care until he recovered, and now he plans to kill the chief, alone and by fire just as Garfield "died." Garfield takes out a lighter, lights it, and throws it at the chief. Oliver arrives just in time to shoot it out of the air. As the chief runs, Oliver hesitates and then asks Garfield to let him help. Touched, Garfield thanks him... but says that it's already too late for him because he's been burned. He turns and walks into the fire, his turpentine igniting and consuming his body. The next day, the news broadcasts are filled with stories about the Hood and how he saved dozens of gala guests. As Thea and Oliver watch, Thea is surprised that Oliver is smiling given that his new club burned down. He points out that it was under construction and he can easily start over again. Moira comes in wearing a power suit and tells her children that she's going to take the position of CEO after all. She thanks them for changing her mind and promises that she won't rest until she finds Walter. At CNRI, Joanna prepares to take a leave of absence to help her mother with her grief over Danny. Before she goes, Joanna gives Laurel Danny's badge and asks her to find a way to get it to the Hood. She's sure that the Hood is a hero no matter what the police say. Quentin arrives to apologize to Laurel, admitting that it's a good thing the Hood was there yet again to protect there. Despite her earlier claim that the Hood took the phone, Quentin figures that she still has it and Laurel reluctantly hands it over. He starts to leave and then gives it back and says that it might be better that she keep it since the Hood keeps saving her life. When Quentin returns to the station, Kelton tells him that the bug in the cell phone speaker is in place and the detective can listen in on any conversations. The CSU tech admits that Quentin using Laurel as bait is hardcore. At the warehouse, Oliver remembers more of what happened on the island... Oliver hides the mercenary's body in the bushes and takes his belongings. In the vest pockets, Oliver finds a map of the area and a set of keys. Diggle meets Oliver at the warehouse and Oliver thanks him for what he said earlier... and then picks up Robert's journal and says that it's time to go hunting. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Andrew Dunbar as Firefly *Annie Illonzeh as Joanna De La Vega *Michael Daingerfield as Ned Foster *Lee Vincent as Kelton Guest Stars *Jeffrey Robinson as Beta Unit Soldier *Danny Nucci as Chief Raynes *Fraser Corbett as Lt. David Ellet *Ramon Terrell as Danny De La Vega *Freda Perry as Wealthy Patron *Jacqueline Samuda as TV Host Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2467064/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Burned *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Burned *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-burned-season-1-episode-10 Episode 10